Snowstorm
by Andesconin
Summary: Chi see's snow for the first time... A nice trip to the Library... And something happens, that puts them all in serious danger. It all begins in that fateful storm... Rated M for some various reasons, no lemons... yet... read to Ch.3, it gets suspenseful.
1. Dreams

_Disclaimer! I do not own Chobits, or the characters in it. this is an update of the first chapter, i found it to be too dry, hope this makes it a tad better. 3 you all, and expect more updates to chapters as i plug some plot holes and get the story line in order!_

**Can she dream?**

The first day of winter break, and a long one too, two whole months. Its 6 am and the alarm goes off. Hideki cracks his eyes open and reaches for the clock. "*yawn*...*blink*..." he shivers head to toe "It sure is cold this morning, I wish I could afford a heater" he says with a sigh. Deciding he'd rather stay in his warm futon than get up, he hits snoze and goes back to sleep.

"_CHII!" He shouted. Chii's body fell onto the sidewalk in a crumpled mass as the car speed away. She had pushed Hideki away as the car had come barreling toward them. "Chii!" she had saved his life, but at what cost? He ran up to where she lay motionless on the ground and carefully lifted her into his arms. "Chii, please… tell me you'll be okay… please just say something anything!" Chii continued to be silent and unmoving. Hideki burst into tears "Why… why, Chii?" he whispered, "Why…" He closed his eyes and held her tight. "Because… Hideki is…" he looked down at her, her eyes open. "Hideki is…" She repeated softly. She was alive but Hideki could tell she was struggling to speak."Shh Chii, don't force yourself to speak. I've got to get you to Minoru's." He slowly picked her up off the ground and started walking, "Hideki is… Chii's one and only…" He froze at those words. "Chii had to save Hideki… because… Hideki is Chii's one and only…" He was silent. "Is Chii… Hideki's one and only? Does Hideki… love Chii." Before he could think to answer Chii's body became very heavy pulling him to the ground. "Does… Hideki…" She was looking right at him, staring into his eye's as if she was staring into his soul looking for an answer buried inside him. "Chii…" He responded, unsure of what he was about to say next. "Chii, I…" he hesitated again. Chii reached up a shaky hand and held Hideki's face, "Chii loves Hideki…" was all she managed to say before he arm dropped and the lights faded behind her eyes… She was gone, Chii was gone… _

Hideki is jolted awake. He sits up trying to calm down and looks over at the clock. **10:23**. '_Man what a nightmare… __**"Is Chii Hideki's one and only? Does Hideki love Chii?"**__ What could I have said…'._He looks over at Chii still lying in bed, eyes closed, and a smile on her face. _'I wonder if she can dream..._' he thought, and as if in response to his thought she opened her eyes. "Hideki, good morning." she calmly says with a smile, "Why is Hideki shaking, has something frightened Hideki?" she looks around the room for the cause of Hideki's Distress.

"No, it's not that Chii, I'm just cold."

"Hideki is… cold?", She asked, with her head slightly askew.

"Well its winter, Chii, you see, the weather gets cold, and...hmm" he looks around the room" and the windows get all icy like that" he said as he points to the frosted over window. He stands up and walks over to it and Chii stands up and joins him.

"See" he said as he opened the window to show her the frost and it was snowing.

"Hideki! Hideki!" Chii shouted and looked wide eyed at the white flakes floating in the air smiling with excitement.

As she smiles at him he smiles back and realizes then realized this was Chii's first winter. "That's right Chii you've never seen snow before." She turned to Hideki and looked at him with puzzlement, "Hideki what is 'snow'? Is snow good, Hideki?" Hideki laughs and then smiles at Chii "You see snow is, snow is water... really cold water." She looked puzzled again "Chii does not understand Hideki" he began to think on it '_It's way too early for me to explain where snow comes from, to Chii. Come to think of it, I'm not to sure how it works either…_' Hideki thought. "Chii we'll go to the library and let you check out a book on snow." He looked out at the slowly growing drifts, "We'll have to leave soon if we're even going to make it" he cautioned.

He throws on his parka and opens the door of the apartment building. Chii is a little hesitant at walking in the white mounds of snow at first, but Hideki shows her that it's fine, by slipping and heading head first into a drift.

As they walk through the park in front of the library, Hideki notices Chii staring off ahead of them "What is it Chii?" He curiously asked.

"Chii?" was her response as she looked at him with her head tilted, slightly confused.

"I mean what are you staring at?" Hideki laughed as he corrected himself.

She stared back out ahead of them as she stopped walking. "The snow, the way it moves and falls on the ground, the bright white of the snow on the ground, Chii does not know what word it is."

Hideki smiled as he looked at the snow around them, "Beauty, Chii, the word is beauty. And yes, the snow is very beautiful" he said softly as he looked back at Chii, "And so are you." He said with a smile as he laid his hand on Chii's head.

A large smile suddenly appeared on the persocom's face, "Hideki says Chii is beautiful like snow!" she shouts as she jumps up and down grasping Hideki's parka. He laughs but soon stops as she walks away.

"Chii? What's the mat..!" he was cut short as the ecstatic blond tackled him in a hug

"Hideki! Hideki!" Chii shouted with a happy expression as she was laying on top of a very dazed Hideki in the middle of a snow drift.


	2. The Library

_Disclaimer! I do not own Chobits, or the characters in it. And if I ever have an OC… well you'll see for yourselves =D_

**The Library…**

The two of them were still smiling as they walked into the large library. It was an old building, two stories full of bookshelves, all wooden and gathering dust. _'I guess not many people come here now with the internet and everything'_ Hideki thought to himself. He looked around and the place was all but deserted, yet still the light shining through the curtains made the empty building seem soft and welcoming. He looked at Chi; she seemed to enjoying herself as she looked around. "Oh, Chi! That's right, it's your first time here too isn't it?" Hideki smiled at Chi. She looked up at him confirming with her usual response, "Chii". It's funny he thought, how he could tell whatever she is feeling with that one word.

"Alright!" Hideki proclaimed, "Let's find that book on snow!" Hideki flinched as he heard the loud '**SHHHHH!' **penetrate the air "This is a library not a racetrack…" the librarian behind the desk remarked with a bit of annoyance. 'I better watch myself' Hideki thought, remembering all the times he would think out loud… and even shout…

"Is Hideki ill?" Chi asked with a worried look on her face. She placed her hand on his face, "Hideki is very warm."

'She noticed me blushing' Hideki thought, turning a darker shade of red, "I'm fine Chi, don't worry" he assured her. Chi hugged him smiling, "Chi is happy Hideki is not ill!" He sighed with relief and rubbed her head. 'She worries about me too much. Oh well, I guess it can't really be helped. She looks so cute when she's happy though. And warm too…' Hideki was thinking as his mind starts to wander.

"Hideki has energy now?" Chi asked

"What do you mean Chi?" He asked as he looked down. His question was answered by her pointing at his crotch. Hideki turned beet red and covered the bulge with his hands.

'What I'm I THINKING? And in a library of all places! Oh man why did I let my mind wander? I need to get control of myself' He thought in a panic. 'Just don't think about sex, anything but sex. Look around, yeah that will help. Let's see, books of course, they need a dusting. Oh no don't think of maids! Okay okay, there's the checkout desk… It's no good!' "Oh this is no time to think about fooling around in the library, I can't do that to Chi, especially not at checkout! I mean the librarian is cute and… WHAT AM I THINKING! Oh it's no use! What am I gon…"

He was cut short from a lout "Excuse me?" The librarian stood up at her desk shouting at him. "I said it once and I'll say it again; this is a library! So if you can't keep your perverted fantasies to yourself, than I will be forced to take action! Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes ma-am" Hideki answered quietly. 'Oh man, I was thinking out loud again, now she thinks I'm a pervert' Hideki thought, defeated. 'At least there weren't a lot of people here' he sighed and looked up and almost fell over seeing Shinbo standing right in front of him.

"So, you've got the hots for the librarian huh?" Shinbo teased.

"I take it you heard everything?" Hideki whimpered

"You should really be more careful. Shouting things out like that in public isn't a good for your image you know"

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I was on my way to get a few snow shovels, and I thought I'd stop in here to pick up some light reading. You know, in case the power goes out"

"You know, I never thought about that. I was just here to get Chi a book about snow, but I might get something for myself too now that you mentioned it"

"Couldn't you just teach her about snow yourself? Geez, no wonder you failed your entrance exams" Shinbo said as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Grrr… Shinbo…" Hideki started to fume.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Geez get a grip." Shinbo apologized. "I gotta run if I'm gonna beat this storm to the store. See ya later." He took off in a run.

"I'll see you back at the apartment! Oh wait! Shinbo!" Hideki started after him

"What is it I'm in a hurry?" Shinbo asked impatiently.

"Do you know where I could find a book on snow?"

"You stopped me to ask me that? You could of asked the librarian! On second thought, considering that display earlier… anyway, try the second floor in the Earth Science section. You'll find nothing but fiction down here. Oh and try to keep an eye on Chi. See ya." And with that he ran thought the doors into the snow.

"I always keep an eye on Chi, I wonder what he meant?" Hideki pondered as he turned around to get Chi. There were books all over the floor around Chi. She was laying on the floor flipping through pages. "Chi, what are you doing?" He sighed.

"Chi is looking for Hideki's yummies, but Chi cannot find any." Chi said looking sad. ("yummies is one of a few names Chi uses for porn magazines)

Hideki blushed, "Well that's because this is a library, not a book store. They only have books here that you can check out."

"What does 'check out' mean? Chi does not understand."

"Check out is like borrowing, the book is yours for a few weeks, but then you have to give it back. Or else you'll get a big fine" Hideki spread his arms out as a comparison. He looked at the ground. "I guess we better get these books put away" he sighed.

"Chi" Chi smiled at Hideki as she bent down to help him pick up the books.

"No no Chi, don't pull more books off the shelf, we want to put them back!"

"Chii?"

Hideki sighed and patted her on the head, 'She may not be the smarted persocom in the world, but I wouldn't give her up for a moment' Hideki thought as he smiled at Chii.


	3. Just a little

**A.N. **_**The story is finally going somewhere! For all you die hard Chobits fans, I hope I don't let you all down! Now the rating, I may have to change it back to M for nudity, no lemons yet, I don't think there will be, but just in case… I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

**Just a little…**

"There it is!" exclaimed Hideki. He pulled a dusty book off the shelf. "Weather; What it's Made of and How You Can Prepare. That should cover everything we need to know!" Hideki said with a smile. They had been scouring the shelves for about two hours now, running into dead ends, distractions, or Hideki having to explain something to Chi. Not that he didn't like to, he found a peace in it, watching her learn and grow with all the things he had taught her.

Hideki looked out the window and the heavy _snowfall 'Damn, it picked up quite a bit, we must have taken too long.'_ He stood up and stretched his legs, "Alright, we better get going, Chi, before the storm worsens" Hideki was heading down the stairs and to check out, but he noticed Chi wasn't following. He looked back and saw her standing by the isles staring at him. "Are you alright Chi?" Hideki asked, a little worried himself. It was then that he saw the sadness in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Hideki got a book for Chi, but Hideki could not get a book for Hideki too." Chi said in a guilty tone.

He looked at her, concerned, but he understood why she felt that way. He had told Shinbo he might check about a book for himself, but they were so busy looking for Chi's book, they ran out of time. Now she feels guilty. "It's alright Chi. We can come back some other time." He assured her, but it didn't seem to help. Those sad eyes, she just looked at him with those sad eyes. He wanted them to be full of joy, not guilt. "Alright Chi." Hideki gave in, "we can get… a... huh?" He sat confused as she ran off down one of the isles with a smile on her face. "This may take a while." Hideki sighed, but no, he didn't mind. It's just… well looking at the clouds, "We don't have a lot of time right now."

They walked out into the cold air together, the snow was falling pretty heavily, but you could still see. _'At least the wind hasn't picked up yet' _Hideki thought to himself. Chi hadn't taken too long in the library, but they really shouldn't waste any more time. _'Waste?'_ Hideki questioned himself. _'well I don't know, and now's not the time to make a scene again…'_

"We better hurry Chi, the snow storm is coming" Hideki said as he looked at her puzzled face "Hmm well, you are a persocom, and I don't think cold can hurt you… oh you probably don't have anything to worry about Chi." He said with a laugh. And with that they headed out into the snow.

It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes before the wind started to howl. Hideki looked at the sky, the clouds were growing darker and fast and they still had a long way to go to get back to the apartment. "Chi I think we better hurry!" Hideki said as the panic started to set in. He grabbed her hand and started off in a run. Chi just followed, looking at him, unsure of what was going on.

They ran down the sidewalk as the storm worsened, flying around corners, fighting the harsh ripping winds. As Hideki rounded one particular corner, he felt his foot slide on some slush.

*Splash* He landed in a puddle of water getting him soaked. "Why is there a puddle here in a blizzard!" he shouted as he jumped out of the icy cold water. Then he saw the salt all over the sidewalk_. 'Of course,'_ He thought, _'just my luck.'_ The wind came howling through biting him through his wet clothes. 'I have to get home fast! At this rate I might actually die out here!' he took off again catching Chi By surprise who struggled to keep up with him.

'_We have to be getting close. Damn it!'_ it has been well over thirty minutes since he fell in that puddle and his legs are all but numb. _'It's getting harder to see let alone walk.'_ He thought to himself as he tried to remember the way home. _'We must be in some kind of park, I don't see and roads or buildings anywhere, just white everywhere I look.'_ His legs felt like lead weights at this point. '_I'm just so tired… No! I can't give in! I have to keep going, and not just for me, for Chi too'_ His thoughts drifted to the confused and worried persocom behind him. He couldn't leave her like that, how would she survive? Who could take her in? _'I've got to get through this! I just need to concentr…!'_ His foot hit a root buried in the snow and he fell face first into the snow.

"HIDEKI!" Chi shouted as she rushed to his side.

"I'm okay Chi" he said as he tried to push himself up, inch by inch.

"Hideki…" Chi whimpered as he slowly rose.

"There see? I'm okay" He smiled, shivering. He was standing now, back on his feet, "Let's go." He made one step and a sharp intense pain shot up his left leg. "Gaaahhh!" he cried as he fell to one knee. _'Damn it. I think it's broken…'_ he gazed glassy eyed at his left ankle. _'I must of done it when I hit that root.' _He was starting to feel dizzy.

"H-Hideki?" Chi put her arms around him. "Hideki is hurt, Hideki is cold… Hideki…"

"Don't worry Chi, I'll call Shinbo. He can help." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flip phone. The screen was black. Panic started to sear through him_, 'maybe it's just off, I charged it this morning.' _He tried to think rationally, but when he tried to turn it on, nothing happened. _'Oh no… why won't it turn on?'_ he was starting to panic. He didn't remember dropping it, so it couldn't be broken. '_Then what?' _Then it hit him. The puddle; he fell and got his phone soaked. _'That was my last way out… I'm really going to die here…'_

"Hideki…?" his eyes rose to meet hers, her beautiful eyes. She was always so loving and caring; even now she could tell something was wrong. The storm couldn't hurt her, so he didn't worry about that. Shinbo would find them when it was all over, he could protect her. Minoru too, he certainly knew a lot about her. And the landlady was always so kind to her. She would be alright in the end he realized. He leaned up against the tree to get more comfortable. He looked into her eyes, _'I know she'll be okay, but there is something else…__**"Is Chi Hideki's one and only?"**__ maybe the cold is finally getting to me_' he chuckled.

"Hideki… is Hideki cold?" Chi asked as she held him tightly, burying his head in her chest.

"Just a little…"

She was warm…

He felt a wave of exhaustion come over him, he wanted to sleep. Sleep here, with her, and her beautiful eyes… No he wasn't imagining things, he was sure now, and he had to let her know. His eyes started to go fuzzy.

"C-Chi…"

He could hardly speak anymore, but he had to say it

"I… I.." ' _**"Does Hideki love Chi?" '**_

"Hideki…" She held him tighter and looked into his eyes. He could feel her gaze looking deep inside him. 'She has to know'

"Chi I.. I.. lov..."

Everything went black, he can hear Chi shouting his name, but he is surrounded by darkness. _'I guess this is what death feels like' _he thought sadistically. And he gave in to the darkness… Chi's voice fading…

'_Don't forget to smile… Chi'_


	4. To love a Persocom

**AN: Is still do not own Chobits and I am in no way claiming I do, you'll hear me say that periodically. I am going to update weekly, at least on chapter a week. Maybe every now and then you'll get lucky and get two one week. But I have classes and homework and as much as I would like to donate my life to my story(s) I can't :'(. I'll just make sure to do my best to keep you all coming back for more! **

**To love a Persocom…**

"Hideki…?" Chi looked at him leaning against the tree. He was shaking so much, and his breathing was irratic.

"C-Chi…"

She didn't know what to do, she held him and tried to make him feel warmer.

"I…"

He was trying to tell Chi something, maybe how to help him. She felt so helpless… she wanted to cry. Hideki tightened up against her, she could feel him tensing as if her was straining. She held him tighter. He was so cold…

"Chi I… I lov…"

He went limp in her arms.

"Hideki! Hideki!" She shouted, 'did Hideki fall asleep' Chi thought. He was so urgent on getting home earlier that she doubted he could have fallen asleep. She noticed he wasn't shaking anymore, but he was still cold.

"Hideki?" She was so confused, and so scared. She didn't know what was going on, or what to do. But she could feel deep down inside, that something was very wrong with Hideki.

Chi started to shake, something she'd never done before. She tried to shake Hideki to wake him up, but he didn't move. Chi looked around for help, but she couldn't see a thing through the snow

"Hideki…" she held him against her, hoping she could warm him up and he would wake up, that he would move against her.

He was still.

"HIDEKI!" Chi cried out. "Please…" she whispered. "Don't die… please… don't stop moving. Chi doesn't want Hideki to die…"

"_Chi."_

Chi sat up and looked around. She had heard a voice from somewhere in the snow, but she couldn't tell where.

"_Chi, go to sleep."_

She didn't know who the voice was, but she trusted it… Just then, she felt very tired all of a sudden.

Chi closed her eyes.

_Time Skip and back to Hideki's POV_

He was warm. He became aware that he was very comfy and warm. Hideki didn't feel like moving, he was still tired and well, he was very comfortable at the moment. 'What happened last night?' he wondered, trying to remember. 'There was a snowstorm, and we were trying to get home… I think I fell in a puddle at some point. Hmm, I really can't remember much. Oh well, I'm nice and warm now' he thought with a smile. 'Wait! I was stuck, in the snow, I hurt my ankle!' His eye's shot open. He was blinded by a bright white light. 'Am I in heaven?' he tried to move, but pain shot through his left leg. 'Oww. Wait if I still have a broken ankle, this can't be heaven.' His eyes were adjusting to the light, and he noticed that it wasn't a bright white light he saw, but just the light shining through a white sheet over his head. He pulled it off his head as he sat up. 'What!' he was startled as he looked around. 'I'm back in my apartment? And my bed?' he looked down at the blanket and sheet. 'How did I get back here?' He thought, 'Maybe someone came along and found us in the snow, but who would be reckless enough to take a stroll in a blizzard?' he sighed 'Wait a second! Where's Chi?' He looked around but didn't see her in the room. He went to get up and look and noticed a weight on his chest. 'She must be under the covers.' He sighed with relief. He started to lift them up to look under. 'I don't know why I didn't look here right away; I mean she loves to sleep here with… me…' He could only stare as he started to blush. Caught completely off guard, he saw Chi pressed against him, without a thread of clothing on either of them. 'She is naked…' he kept staring in shock. 'I'm naked… '. She had her arms wrapped around his torso with her head on his chest. She had her legs entangled in his and he could feel her body's warmth against him. He felt her breasts on his stomach and reality hit him

"AHHHH!" He shouted as he tried to move away from Chi, only making things worse as he felt her breasts gently bouncing. Chi opened her eyes when she heard him shout.

"Hideki!" she smiled as she held him tighter. Hideki could feel his manhood rise as it rubbed against her upper thigh.

"Chi what are you doing? Get off me!" Hideki shouted holding his nose to keep it from bleeding. Chi jumped up hurriedly, afraid she was hurting Hideki.

"Is Hideki hurt?" She asked with worry in her voice. Hideki, happy to have Chi off of him sighed happily and said "I'm fine Chi" He looked up at her, and started flailing in shock accidently throwing the sheet into the air. "Don't just stand there put some clothes on!" he shouted as his nose burst out in a nose bleed and he fell back onto the pillow, twitching as the sheet landed over his head.

After the excitement was all over and they had gotten dressed, Hideki could relax as he thought about what happened the night before. Chi sat down next to him as he looked out the window, and looked at Hideki's face as he was deep in thought.

He looked out the window, the sun was shining, and there was no trace of the storm last night in the sky. 'How did we get back? There is no way I walked, not with my leg like this…'he started counting on his fingers as he mulled over possibilities in his head 'Shinbo was already back here, he left early, so he's out. The landlady, Mrs. Hibiya, she has helped us out before but there is no way she could of found us out there' Chi was holding up her hands copying Hideki as he counted.

Hideki looked over at Chi, 'Could she have gotten us back here?' He wondered 'She knew the way, but it was snowing hard, and she doesn't have navigation software.' He saw something on the floor behind her. It was the book they checked out, it was lying on the floor, open. 'She must have read that book and it told her what to do. Body heat is the best way to warm someone up from hypothermia after all.' He nodded to himself, slightly blushing remembering the morning. He decided it would be best to ask as he hit his fist into his palm and Chi followed suit, smiling.

"Um, Chi?" He started to ask as she looked at him, her head at a slight angle, "Did you carry me back here last night?"

Chi looked down at the floor as if deep in thought. She was still for a few moments before she looked back up at Hideki.

"Chi did not carry Hideki here last night." She said in a calm tone.

"Well if it wasn't you, how did we get back here? Oh this is so confusing." Hideki said as he pulled at his hair. He felt Chi pull gently at his shirt, so looked over at her.

"Last night, Chi heard a voice in the snow. Chi listened to the voice." She said looking into Hideki's eyes.

"So somebody did come last night! What else happened last night Chi?"

"Chi doesn't remember, Chi heard the voice and then Chi woke up in apartment with Hideki." She said.

Hideki was a little confused but thankful for whoever helped them. "I guess persocoms can be affected by the cold. We should be thankful that kind stranger was there…" Hideki said, his smile faded as he thought about what could of, what almost happened last night. 'I wish I could remember. I might have seen that persons face or remember their name. Everything just goes fuzzy after I tripped over that root.' He sighed and looked down at his swollen ankle. 'Looks like I'm not going anywhere until I can see a doctor.' His stomach rumbled 'How am I going to cook if I can't stand? I'll have to rely on Chi's cooking…' he thought, remembering the last time Chi tried to cook. He looked at her face with the same innocent look as always '...dear Lord, help me…' he thought as he swallowed hard.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Motosuwa?" He could hear Mrs. Hibiya ask through the door.

"Come in!" He answered. 'It's unusual for her to stop by so early in the morning.' He thought to himself.

The door opened as the Landlady walked in with a look of concern on her face. "I heard a lot of commotion late last night. I was worried someone was hurt in the snowstorm last night."

"Oh, thank you for checking in on us." Hideki gratefully answered. "I don't know how we made it back here okay." He said as he stood up to shake his Landlady's hand, only to fall over in pain from his injured ankle. "…Ouch" he mumbled after he face planted on the floor.

"Oh no, Mr. Motosuwa, you're hurt!" She rushed over to help him. "Let take a look at it." She told Hideki. He complied and rolled over into a sitting position and stretched his leg out for her to see.

"I think I broke it running in the storm last night…" He said sadly.

Chi walked over to the other side of Hideki's leg and looked at Chitose check his ankle for injuries. She gently felt around where his ankle was swollen feeling for anything broken or out of place. "Tell me when it hurts, alright?" she asked Hideki. She moved a little lower and Hideki erupted in a cry.

"Gahhhh! It hurts! Right there" He shouted.

She kept her hand there for a moment longer before she pulled them away and smiled. "No need to worry Mr. Motosuwa, it's not broken, it's just a bad sprain." She explained.

Hideki sighed "What a relief."

She stood up and put her hands on her hips as she said with a hint of temper. "But that doesn't mean you can go walking around on it? Got it? You need to stay off your feet for a while and keep it wrapped up, or you'll just make it worse. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes Mrs. Hibiya-sama!" he stammered. 'Who knew she could be so intimidating.' "You wouldn't expect that from someone as cute as Mrs. Hibiya."

"Wouldn't expect what?" She asked him. Hideki's eyes widened and he started to when he realized what he just did.

"Was I thinking out loud again? This is so embarrassing, I need to stop this! I wasn't thinking anything perverted Mrs. Hibiya, honest! Oh no what if she thinks I was? She has to think I'm a pervert the way I'm acting! Then she's going to raise the rent and throw us out on the street if we can't pay. It doesn't help that Chi wears her clothes, she must think that I…"He was cut off by Chitose.

"Mr. Motosuwa, I'd be happy to help you in your time of need." She smiled. "First I'd have to wrap that ankle of yours up, but I can bring you food whenever you're hungry. I can even teach Chi to cook if you'd like."

"Wha-a… Oh that would be wonderful Mrs. Hibiya!" Hideki returned the smile. "I couldn't thank enough. And I'm sure Chi would love to learn how to cook, wouldn't you Chi?" he said as he turned to her. Chi smiled from ear to ear as she responded, "Chiii".

"Then it's settled" Chitose said as she hit her open palm with a fist. "Chi, and I will take care of you until you can walk again." She walked toward the door to leave. "I'll be right back with the bandages for your ankle. And don't worry, I don't think you're a pervert Hideki-kun" She winked as she walked out of the room.

"Hideki-kun…?" he said, curious as to why she called him that instead. "Wait! What! A pervert! I must have been thinking out loud again…" He whimpered as he hung his head in defeat.

"Hideki is a per…vert?" Chi asked him for confirmation, a little confused by the word still.

"No No No Chi! Don't say that!" Hideki shouted, face red with embarrassment.

"Chiii?" She looked at him unsure of why he reacted that way. "Hideki is a pervert!" she shouted with a smile as she tackled him in a hug. Saying pervert over and over again in a very cheerful tone, unaware of its meaning.

"Oh no Chi, not you too..." He said as he sank lower in defeat. "I just can't win…."

"Oh Chi! I could use some help down here!" they heard Chitose shout from her room downstairs.

"Why don't you go ahead and help her Chi?" Hideki said with a smile, urging her to go.

"Chiii!" She said happily as she got up and ran out the door.

"She sure likes visiting Mrs. Hibiya." Hideki said to himself. "She has been such a big help too. It seems whenever I really need something, she comes through for us." His expression became serious. "Us? When did I start saying that so much? Do I really think of Chi as another person? I mean she is a computer, not a human. It's just sometimes… it doesn't always feel that way…" Hideki looked at the door Chi ran out moments earlier. 'I worry about her a lot, she isn't alive, but I don't want to see her get hurt.' He closed his eyes. 'Or is it that I feel she is alive, and I don't want her to die?' He clenched his hand into a fist. 'No I can't allow myself to feel like that about her, I can't…. I can't fall in love with her… Minoru was right, it isn't natural, and it's unhealthy. I mean to love a persocom, that's like giving your heart to a statue. It can't return those feelings as much as you want it to.' He loosened his fist. 'but with Chi, sometimes it's hard to tell, that those feeling aren't real.' He let out a sigh, 'It doesn't help that she's so cute either.' Hideki opened his eyes to see Chi's face inches away from his.

"Ahh!" he shouted in surprise. Just then his hand slips and he falls back down on his back. Chi leaned over top him to look at him, her hair falling around his face.

"Chiii?" she asked with that innocent look on her face.

"Try not to sneak up on me like that Chi" Hideki smiled and laughed uneasily. 'She sure is cute...' he thought, then realizing what he was thinking he forced it out of his head and sat up. Hideki rubbed the back of his head where it hit the floor and looked over at Chi. He saw the Landlady standing behind Chi, 'I wonder how long they were here… it could of really ended badly if was thinking out loud back then.' He let out a sigh of relief, only to suck it back in moments later 'Or did I!' He looked at Chitose and Chi'c faces, but they both seemed happy without a shred of worry or anger. 'I guess I didn't.' he thought as he finally let the sigh go.

"Now let's take care of that sprain!" Chitose said happily.

"Chiii!" Chi agreed

"Just lay back and let us handle it, I'm going to use a special homemade cream that will help reduce the swelling."

"I didn't know you were so talented in medical things." Hideki exclaimed.

"Well my mother was a doctor so I grew up with learning about medicine." She responded with a small smile. "I would always run around in the hospital when she was working. I would get into so much trouble." She giggled. "Now onto your ankle"

Hideki laid back on the floor and let her work. 'She has really gentle hands' Hideki thought, 'It would be nice to hold them …' he thought.

"Very good Chi, just like I showed you!" Mrs. Hibiya cheered for Chi.

"Huh?" Hideki looked down and saw that it was Chi, wrapping his ankle, not Mrs. Hibiya. 'So that means… those hands were… Chi's?' He thought as he watched her work. She gentle holding up his leg in one hand, and was wrapping his ankle with an ace bandage with her other hand. She was taking care of him… The sun was shining in through the curtains onto Chi. It made her look like she was glowing. 'She looks like an angel…' Hideki thought, mesmerized at the sight of her. He smiled 'I'm one lucky guy to have a persocom like her'

Chii finished wrapping up Hideki's ankle and gently set it down on the floor. "Very good Chi, you did an excellent job." Chitose congratulated Chi. Chi turned to Hideki with an ecstatic expression on her face, followed by her lunging at him and knocking him back down in a hug.

"Hideki, Hideki!" Chi shouted. "Chi can take care of Hideki now!" She was ecstatic to be able to help Hideki in his time of need.

"Thank you, Chi" Hideki said as he patted Chi on the head. Hideki started to laugh, not at Chi, but just because of how cute she could be. Mrs. Hibiya joined in the laughter with her quite giggles.

"Chiii." Chi said in happiness with Hideki's hand on her head.

It was a very happy sight in Hideki's apartment, and it didn't feel like anything could take it away.

_In an office far away…_

A man was sitting as his desk, reading a message he got on his computer, deep in thought. He was a man in his 50s, he wore an expensive blue suit. His hair was greying, but he was still in good shape for his age.

Someone bursts through the door. He was a younger man, without a jacket on and with short brown hair. He wore glasses and was breathing heavily.

"Sir! We got a hit, I think it's her!" the man said in a rush.

"What do you mean exactly?" The older man said

"It was last night, during the storm. Someone hacked the mainframe."

"What!" He shouted in anger "Did they steal any files?"

"No sir, that's the strange part, they only downloaded navigational software."

"How do you know it was her?"

"They were skilled, we couldn't stop the attack. They found their way around every defense. Sir, they had to of known the systems."

"Very well, could you get a location on the attacker?"

"It was brief, but we were able to narrow it down to a city."

"Well?"

"The attack came from Tokyo."

_Back in the apartment…_

Chitose was leaving Hideki's room. She had just shown Chi, how to make instant foods like ramen. "Take good care of him Chi." She said before closing the door. Walking away she could still hear them inside.

"Chii!"

"Carful now Chi, that bowl is hot!"

"Chii?"

"No don't run with that!"

'They are so cute together' She thought to herself. 'It would be nice if Hideki was the one for her and only her.' The thought back to the conversation she had with Chi in her room…

_Flashback to Chitose Hibiya's room._

"Oh there you are Chi." Chitose said as Chi came through the door. "Everything is right over here in the closet."

They walked over to the closet and Chitose started going through it. Chi was watching her but something grabbed her attention. It was a picture frame upside-down on her dresser. Chi didn't know why, but she reached for it. She started to pick it up when Chitose came out of the closet. Chi set the picture frame back down.

"Here it is!" She proclaimed as she produced a small plastic box with 'First Aid' written on the top. She opened it up and pulled out the ointment and ace bandage. "Now Chi pay close attention. This ointment is going to go on Hideki's swollen ankle. You squeeze out small amount and very gently rub it onto his ankle." She put the put the ointment down and showed her the ace bandage. "This is an ACE bandage, you take this end here and lay it over his ankle than wrap it over itself and around Hideki's foot and ankle. Like this." She showed Chi the instructional illustration on the back of the box. "Do you understand Chi?"

"Chii!" she nodded in approval.

"Very good Chi. I'm proud of you." She smiled and was about to leave when her eyes fell upon that picture frame next to Chi. '…Very proud. ' she closed her eyes and thought for a second. "Chi, do you like Hideki?"

Chi smiled brightly "Chi likes Hideki a lot! Hideki was there when Chi woke up and gave Chi, Chi's name. Hideki taught Chi everything Chi knows."

Chitose smiled, at her response. "You like to help Hideki, don't you, Chi?"

"Chii! Chi likes to help Hideki because it makes Hideki happy. And when Hideki is happy, Chi is feels happy." Chi answered as she brought her hands to her heart.

Chitose smiled again as she patted Chi's head 'she really has turned out wonderfully…' Then she asked "Could Hideki be the one for you and only you, Chi?

Chi looked down and closed her eyes holding her hands tighter against her chest, "Chi doesn't know…"

"Would you be happy if he was?"

Chi looked up at her face with her hands still over her heart. "Chi doesn't know how Chi would feel."

She smiled back at Chi, "You'll know Chi. If he is the one, you will know…"

_End Flashback…_

"You will know…" She repeated the words as she walked up to the steps. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at Hideki's door. "You are a good guy, Hideki Motosuwa…" she whispered one last thing before she vanished down the stairwell.

"_Take good care of her… Hideki…"_

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. I'm trying to keep it related to the manga as much as I can so you may see quite a few similarities. But like I said earlier, I don't own Chobits, CLAMP does.**

**PS: I know I update a lot, but that's subject to change because of school, I will commit to one chapter a week at the least. Feel free to PM me and plz review!**


	5. I'll protect you

**AN: Oh I love writing this, it's so exciting even though I know what's going to happen ^.^ you guys are lucky this is an easy week for me. Anyway I hope I've got you as hooked as I am right now! Enjoy!**

**I'll protect you…**

It was morning yet again as Hideki started to stir in his futon. He had pulled the alarm clock out of the wall a few days ago. Everyone was stilled snowed in from the blizzard, so there was no use trying to go to work. And with his ankle the way it was, there was no way he could even walk there. The manager had even told him it was closed until they could get the roads cleared; the report said approximately three feet of snow. It was a record setting amount, and even though it had been three days since the storm, there was still a good bit on the ground.

He had been bed ridden the entire time; Mrs. Hibiya mad sure of that, Not that he wasn't grateful for her help, but she could be a little scary at some times. That was something he had to get used to. He couldn't answer the phone without her breathing down his neck. It was all for a good cause, but man did it seem like a bit much. None the less, he would have been lost without her, she even taught Chi how to cook…

_Flashback_

"Why don't you give it a try Mr. Motosuwa." Mrs. Hibiya suggested nicely. "Chi made it just for you and I think she did a great job."

"Chii." Chi said happily as she held out the plate of fish, or at least that's what he was told it was. It looked like something out of a horror flick, like a monster about to pounce on him, while Chi and Mrs Hibiya held him down!

"No no that's alright! I'm not hungry." He said quickly, laughing nervously, only to be betrayed a moment later as his stomach growled. 'Just my luck…' he thought as he hung his head embarrassment.

"That's not what your stomach is telling us." Mrs Hibiya chimed in with a smile. Nudging Chi and her culinary creation, closer to him.

"I… I… I have to use the bathroom!" Hideki shouted as he jumped to his feet and headed for the door, only to be greeted by his twisted ankle. He fell on the floor only moving a few feet and rolled onto his back.

"Chii?" Chi walked over to him, confused at what he was doing.

Hideki pushed himself across the floor to try and get away, but his back hit the wall. Mrs. Hibiya walked over to Chi and whispered something in her ear. Hideki didn't like the feeling he just got, he knew she was plotting something.

"Chii!" was her happy agreement to whatever Mrs. Hibiya told her. Panic filled Hideki's face as Chi walked over to where he sat. He couldn't get away from her, the wall was stopping him and the door was too far. She walked over to him with the plate and she now was holding a fork. Hideki turned pale as a ghost as the blood drained from his face at sight of that fork. She was standing beside him now, smiling, then she turns around and sits right on his legs, effectively pinning him down.

"Say 'Ahhhh'" Chi said as she picked up a piece of fish with the fork and tried to feed him. She moved it towards his mouth but he moved out of the way. "Chii?" she puzzled. So she tried again, but Hideki moved his head away again. She tried a few more times before a frown appeared on her face and sadness filled her eyes. "Did Chi do something wrong?"

He looked at her, and was instantly filled with guilt. 'Oh, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings… I hate seeing her sad like this.' He sighed 'I guess I'll just have to suck it up and try her cooking.' He looked at the plate again 'I must be insane…'

"No Chi. I'm sorry, I'll try your food." Hideki smiled at her.

"Chii!" her expression lit up with his acceptance.

'Here goes nothing.' he opened up his mouth and said "Ahhh"

'Lord help me…'

_End Flashback_

In all reality it wasn't so bad. The fish tasted like pork, but it was palatable. Either way, she was getting better at cooking.

Hideki sat up slowly and stretched, still half asleep. He looked over at Chi sleeping peacefully next to him. She looked so gentle when she slept. 'I wonder why I always let her sleep with me?' Hideki pondered as he watched her. 'I guess it's not such a bad thing...' he placed his hand onn her cheek and gently stroked it. 'Soft… Wait! What am I doing? She's just a computer, so is this such a bad thing? It's not like I love her or anything right?... but still I shouldn't do stuff like this to her, it's not right.' He came to the conclusion as Chi opened her eyes. "Huh?" his hand was still on her cheek.

"Hi...de…ki…" Chi cued softly. He blushed and quickly moved his hand off of her. "Good morning Hideki" Chi said as she slide closer and hugged him. Hideki wasn't used to her acting like this, in fact, this is the first time she wasn't hyper in the morning. 'Then again this is the first time I've woken her up this way too…' he sighed. Chi let go as he got up out of bed. His ankle wasn't feeling so bad anymore and he was able to move around a little bit now. 'That bandage really worked wonders' he thought to himself as he hobbled over to the window and opened it up. He took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around outside.

There was still snow everywhere, and not a single road he could see had been plowed yet. Chi had walked up next to him to join him at the window. He heard a scraping noise and looked down to see what it was. He saw Shinbo shoveling off the walkway and the entryway of the building.

"Hey Shinbo!" Hideki shouted from his window. Shinbo looked up and wand waved at Hideki.

"Well if it isn't Motosuwa?" Shinbo shouted back

"Ohai-yo!" Sumomo greeted him from Shinbo's shoulder.

"Why don't you get your sleepy little head down here and give us a hand with this snow?" Shinbo called up to him. Hideki looked at his bandage foot for a moment and sighed.

"I wish I could but I hurt my ankle and can hardly walk." Hideki shouted back feeling guilty.

"Then what use are ya, huh?"

"I'm sorry Shinbo" Hideki bowed his head down asking for forgiveness.

"Hey, I'm only joking Hideki. Why do you always have to take things so seriously?" Shinbo complained. "You're such a virgin."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" Hideki shot up, yelling at Shinbo when a snowball connected with his face, giving him a mask of snow. Hideki stood there for a moment, stunned by the sudden chill. He shook the snow off his face and shouted back, "What was that for? I thought you were joking?"

"I was, but you deserved that for getting yourself hurt. You're such a klutz." Shinbo was laughing while Hideki was fuming.

"Cut that out, Shinbo!"

Chi was watching the too argue back and forth, listening to them and wondering why they were shouting.

"Or what? You'll crawl at me? Hey you're a klutz, face the facts man."

"I am not!"

"Oh yeah? So why don't you come down here and prove me wrong? Oh that's right you can't. You're a klutz." Shinbo was still laughing.

"Grrrrr. Just wait till my ankle gets better, then you're gonna get it Shinbo." You could almost see the steam shooting out of Hideki's ears.

"Alright, you're on Motosuwa. And you're going down." Shinbo pointed the shovel at Hideki with a gleam in his eye.

"Not a chance." Hideki yelled back, looking away from Shinbo with a smirk on his face. Then all of a sudden another snowball slammed into his head, almost knocking him over. Hideki glared out the window to see Shinbo laughing hysterically.

"You're just too easy! Ha-ha" Shinbo shouted up to him. Hideki face turned red with rage, so much so that the snow melted right off. He slammed the window shut and turned around, clenching his fists in anger with a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Oh I'm gonna get that Shinbo..." he said as he punched his palm. Chi looked at him and smiled her innocent smile as she pointed at Hideki.

"Virgin! Hideki is a Virgin! Virgin!" She happily chanted.

"Don't rub it in Chi…" Hideki said as he hung his head. He looked back up and over at his bed. He hasn't really been moving around a lot, so it would be nice to finally get out of the apartment. He looked over at the table and saw Chi's library book sitting on top. 'That book almost got me killed…' Hideki closed his eyes, '…and ended up saving me in the end.' He sighed 'I hope my ankle is better by the time we have to return it. Which reminds me, didn't Chi get me a book too?' He looked over at his backpack. 'It must still be in there.'

"I completely forgot you got me a book Chi" Hideki smiled at her and patted her head. She just smiled back at him. Hideki tried to walk over to the bag but ended up hobbling around like a penguin. Chi must have liked it because she was hobbling right along with him. He finally made it to the bag, picked it up and opened it. "I wonder what you picked out for me Chi?" He smiled as he reached inside the bag, he always enjoyed surprises.

"Chii!" She remarked in a cheerful tone.

"Here we are!" Hideki said as his he pulled out the book and read the title out loud. "The Beauty of the Female Anat…o..my…" His face turned bright red, 'Chi must of thought this was a porn magazine… It's no wonder that librarian was giving me such dirty looks at check out.' His head sunk. 'This is so embarrassing! It's just one thing after another this morning!'

"Did Chi do good?" She looked at him, eager for his answer. He stopped fretting and looked at her, she was so innocent…

"Well…" he sighed and patted Chi on the head. "Yeah Chi, you did good."

"Hideki!" Chi said with her voice filled with joy as she tackled the surprised Hideki to the floor in a hug.

'She gets so excited over the smallest things…' Hideki thought to himself before he burst out into a happy laughter.

'Chi you never change…'

The next two days went by quickly. Hideki's ankle was recovering in bounds, and Mrs. Hibiya even said he could take his bandage off now. On the other hand Chi's cooking was improving with baby steps. She had made him a salad yesterday that she somehow managed to burn. Hideki shill hasn't been able to replace his broken cell phone, so he was raring to go when he was given the okay by Mrs. Hibiya.

"It feels great to finally be able to walk again!" Hideki said with a huge smile. "All thanks to your help Chi!"

"Chii" She smiled back, happy to of been of some assistance.

They were on their way into the city so Hideki could find a new phone. The old one shorted out when he fell in a puddle that night. 'I hope I can afford this.' Hideki thought as they walked out the front door of the building.

"Trying to escape are we?"

Hideki looked just in time to move as a snowball shot past his head. Shinbo was standing there with a smug look on his face.

"You said you were gonna get me, remember?"

"Oh I'm gonna get you alright!" Hideki shouted as he scooped up some snow into a ball and hurled it at Shino, hitting him in the stomach. "Gotcha!"

"That was a lucky shot" he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I'd like to see you hit me aga…" Shinbo was cut off when a snowball connected with his mouth. He spat out the snow and shouted "You cheeky little… Take this!"

And thus a snowball fight erupted. There was still about a foot of snow left, so there was no shortage of ammunition; snow was flying everywhere. Sumomo had fled from Shinbo's shoulder and ran to Chi. Chi was watching then throwing the snow back and forth, as Sumomo remarked, "Such reckless behavior! Throwing snow at each other is something children… mmmm! Mmmm!" Chi had picked up some snow while Sumomo was talking, and dropped it on her head trying to copy them. The snow pile completely covered Sumomo, until she managed to pop her head out of the top. She shouted frantically, "Master, Help! I am unable to move! Master! Waaaaaahhh!"

They stopped the fight to see what Sumomo was yelling about and started to laugh when they saw Sumomo's head sticking out of a pile of snow.

"This is not funny, Master!" Sumomo shouted before Chi dropped more snow on her head.

"I think Chi won that one." Shinbo said still laughing as we went to get Sumomo.

"Chii?" Chi asked, a little confused. Hideki just started laughing again because of how innocent she looked. Chi smiled as he laughed, she was still confused, but happy none the less. Shinbo reached down into the snow pile and pulled Sumomo out by her hand. She started crying, "Master, she was being so mean to me! Waaaahh!" He sat her down on his palm, patted her head to calm her down, then put her back in his top pocket.

"We better get going, Shinbo. I need to find a phone store. " Hideki said.

"Alright, I got some things to take care of here. See ya later."

And with that they set off to the city. Traveling was a lot easier now that the roads had been cleared, so they made it to the city in no time at all.

"Now let's see if we can find a cell phone store." Hideki said, determined to succeed.

"Chi." She agreed with equal determination.

So they started walking up and down the streets of the city, looking for a cell phone store. Since persocoms became so popular, it's been harder to find just a regular phone store. They turned onto another street, one a little less busy than the rest. Hideki was leading and Chi was following close behind. As they passed an alley Chi heard someone calling out.

"Hey, I need some help back here."

She stopped and looked into the alley and didn't see anyone.

"You there, little girl, can you help me?"

It was a man's voice coming from behind a dumpster, so Chi walked over to see who it was that needed her help. It was a scruffy man; he had messy hair, and had a very large build. He wore a long brown coat and had his hands in his pockets.

"Do you need Chi's help?" She asked wondering what it was this man needed.

"You could say that…" The man said as he walked over to her. "You sure are a cute little thing aren't you?" He rubbed her cheek with his large dirty hand. "It's such a shame I have to spoil someone as sweet as you, but somehow, I think I'll sleep soundly tonight." He cracked his knuckles and looked at Chi's face, noticing her ears. "What? A persocom! Damn it!" He looked her up and down, "But I guess I can still have some fun with you…" He sneered, eyeing her dress.

"What do you mean, Chi does not understand." She replied , unaware of the danger before her.

He laughed, "I'll show you… lift up your dress." Chi, not knowing any better, complied and lifted up the front of her dress exposing her underwear to the man.

"He he, now take off your panties." Chi reaches for her underwear, but she remembered what happened that night she tried to get a job. After she took them off, that man tried to touch Chi in her most special place. She can't let that happen again, only her one and only can touch her there…

"No." Chi said coldly.

"What did you just say? I told you to take them off you electric whore!" He yelled angrily at her.

"No, Chi will not. Only Chi's one and only can choose to touch Chi there!" She shouted back at him.

"Well ain't that sweet? But it looks like that's me right now, because you're mine bitch!" He started to advance toward her.

"No! Chi belongs to Hideki!" She shouted in response.

"Like I care?" He grabbed her arm with one hand, and reached down for her underwear with his other hand. Chi felt him grab her panties, and she let out a scream.

"HIDEKI!"

_Just a moment ago…_

Hideki was walking up the sidewalk looking around at all the stores, looking for the word 'phone' anywhere. 'Why does it have to be so hard just to find a store?' He complained to himself. It was then that he became aware of the silence.

'Chi!'

It pierced its way into his mind and panic set in. He spun around only to find that she wasn't there. That's when he heard the scream, shattering the silence.

"HIDEKI!"

"No! Chi!" He broke out in a sprint, running as fast as he could to where he heard her scream. He made it to the alleyway and saw the man grabbing Chi. He rushed at the man shouting "Get your filthy hands of her, you fucking bastard!" The man looked up in surprise to see someone charging at him. Hideki lunged at the man, only to receive a fist to his face.

"Hideki!" Chi shouted as he stumbled backwards holding his face from the blow, blood dripping down through his fingers.

"I don't have time for games kid, so why don't you just run along and go home." He looked back at Chi ,"Now where was I?"

Hideki stood up hands at his sides, with a broken nose. "I said take your hands off of her!" Hideki shouted.

The man looked back at Hideki, ticked off. "So that's how you want to play it, huh kid? It's a shame your persocom has to see this. And she's so cute too. I think I'll enjoy having my way with her."

"You son of a bitch!"

Hideki charged at the man again who still had a grip on Chi's arm. 'If I can just get him to let go, Chi can get away from him.' The man threw another punch, Hideki managed to duck out of the way just to receive a knee to his stomach. Hideki stumbled backwards and fell to his knees, keeled over in pain, holding his stomach.

"Hideki!" Chi shouts out seeing him get hurt. She has to help him…

"I can fight you off with one hand! How pathetic." The man laughed at Hideki. That laugh echoed through Hideki's head. 'I have to save Chi! I can't let this bastard violate her! I can't give up. No… I **won't **give up' He clenched his hands and stood up again, glaring at the laughing man. The man stopped laughing as he saw Hideki stand back up.

"So you want some more eh?"

Hideki rushes him one more time, 'I won't let Chi down!' The man starts to throw another punch at Hideki. Chi knows what could happen next, so she hits the man in the side. The man flinched from the surprise attack and missed Hideki. Hideki saw an opening and grabbed the man's arm and pulled him towards himself as he head-butted the man's face. This time it was the man who stumbled back holding his face. He had let go of Chi, now was their time to escape.

"Chi! We have to go now!" Hideki shouted at her.

The man threw his arms at his sides and shouted in anger as blood ran down from his broken nose, "You son of a… I'm tired of these games!" He ran up and punched Hideki across his face. Blood and saliva flew out of Hideki's mouth as he was thrown back by the punch. Hideki feel down at the foot of the building behind him. Then the man reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

"It's time to die you little rat!"

The glint of a blade…

Chi heard the man; she heard what he wanted to do to Hideki. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't let that happen. Chi ran out between the man and Hideki and spread her arms out trying to protect him.

"Hideki will not die! Chi will not let Hideki die!" Chi shouted at the man.

"No Chi, get out of here while you still can!" Hideki pleaded, he couldn't let her get hurt.

"No. Chi will protect Hideki."

"Aww how sweet, too bad I couldn't have my fun with the pretty little persocom. I'll just have to kill both of you now!" He started toward Chi, knife in hand.

Chi's body starts to glow…

"What the hell?" the man stopped, confused at what was happening.

Chi's eye's faded to black, and her head dropped as she was standing.

_**In computer lab far away…**_

"_**We got a hit!" The man with the brown hair said, standing up in his chair.**_

Back to the alleyway…

Chi is standing motionless between Hideki and the mugger. 'Chi? No she can't be… He didn't do anything to her… did he?' thought Hideki, worrying that something may be seriously wrong with Chi.

"_**Can you get a fix on it?" The older man demanded.**_

"_**I'm working on it" the brown haired man replied as he typed furiously at a large computer.**_

Chi lifted her head with her eyes closed. Then she opened them and looked at their attacker. Her eyes seemed different somehow, almost a deeper orange.

"_**Damn it we lost her!" The brown haired man said.**_

"_**Did you manage to find her before she severed the transmission?"**_

Chi looked back at Hideki. And with a voice full of strength she told him, "Don't worry Hideki…

"I'll protect you."

**AN: oh the suspense, did those people in the office manage to find a location? And will Chi and Hideki make it out of this mess? Stay tuned to find out! **


End file.
